Playing with Desire After Class Ends
by tv worshipper
Summary: This is co written with my lovely crazy about kol on Watpad too.We both so in love with Nathaniel Buzolic we also have a Teacher Dylan O'Brien short ff too on my page here .This is set in college so Liz is above 17 just saying ;). I for one would definitely go to all my classes if this man was my teacher. Warning smutty :)


This is co written with my lovely crazy_about_kol on Watpad both so in love with Nathaniel Buzolic we also have a Teacher Dylan O'Brien short ff too .This is set in college so Liz is above 17 just saying ;). I for one would definitely go to all my classes if this man was my teacher. Warning smutty :)

You had a biology class, but your teacher was distracting you. You couldn't concentrate on anything. He had only been your teacher for two weeks and he was flawless, handsome, caring and he was everything you dreamed about in a guy. However, he was your teacher, but you couldn't help it. You were so wet. You were biting down on your pen as Mr. Buzolic kept on speaking. He turned to you, asking you something.

"Are you ok?" He said as you snap out of it, answering his question.

"Um.. yes" He came closer to your desk, whispering.

"Can you stay after the class?"

"Sir I'm sorry, I just had a bit of a headache. No need to keep me for a detention"

He didn't say anything. He just turned around and started talking again. The bell rang, you picked up your stuff, hoping to slip in the crowd and leave unnoticed. You almost made it out of the door when he called your name. You stopped and turned around. Honestly, you were kinda feeling scared, but only because you liked him so much.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sit down, Elizabeth"

He sounded harsh, but you thought it was so hot .

"Yes sir" you managed to utter out . He brought a chair placing it next to yours. His thigh brushed against your leg a little you had to bite your lip to stop the moan escaping.

"Elizabeth" he said again "I asked you to stay behind, not as punishment but as I wanted to ask you something. You seem very distracted for the past 2 weeks. Why is that?". He was looking deeply into your eyes. He was close to you. So close that you could feel his breaths on your face "and you kind of have bad grades" he said. You didn't know what to say back.

He placed a hand on your shoulder to calm you.

"Is everything ok at home? Are you having a problem with a boyfriend?" He almost sounded like the idea annoyed him, but you must of been imagining this you thought.

"I've always struggled sir. It takes me longer to understand things, I'm dumb, I know, but it doesn't matter. I'll try to listen more in class". He was listening to you carefully.

"You are not dumb. I think you are a very smart girl". He accidently brushed his leg with your naked leg, as you were wearing a summer dress. You moaned quietly.

"Um, sir can I go now? I have to do my homework." You jumped up from your chair feeling a little faint. You grabbed your bag to leave but as you move to the side you lost your balance. He moved fast catching you wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Elizabeth" he spoke sound worried.

"Calm down, it's ok. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. I just want to help you. You seem so troubled, why Liz? Can i call you that?" he said trying to make you smile with a goofy grin .

You smiled a bit but he was still holding your waist. His arms were so strong but you couldn't take this, you had to leave this class as soon as possible.

"Sir, I'm fine. Can I leave now, please? It's late now and it takes me ages to do my homework."

"Please Liz " he softly said "Please let me help you with that. I am dyslexic, I know what it's like when people around you expect you to fail. You are feeling faint, let me get you some water"

He went rushing to his desk, placing some in your shaky hands. He was watching you. You were trying not to blush, but your face felt so flushed and hot under his gaze. You stopped drinking.

"Sir, why are you looking at me like that?" You asked as he just smiled."Ok, I'll go now" You said as you took your bag.

"Goodbye, sir" You said to the floor.

"Liz" he called you and you stopped.

"Why are you avoiding me and you seem nervous around me. Why?"

"Oh" you gasped out. "I'm shy, people unsettle me" You turn around, ready to leave, even though you wanted to run to him and kiss him so hard. As you made to go, he caught your arm, making you face him.

"I don't think that is the real reason. You can't even meet my eyes now"

"It doesn't matter, sir" You said snapping at him now.

"I can't even have what I want and I want it so bad". You're moaning now, lifting you head to stare into his eyes.

"And what is that Liz? What do you want so bad that you can't have?" He said, coming closer to you. Your heart was beating like mad.

"I want to be kissed so hard and I want to feel your lips all over my body" you cried out. You covered your mouth with your hand in shock.

"Oh fuck, I never meant to say anything". Tears were now rushing down your cheeks.

Nate leaned in to brush them away as he leaned in to brush his forehead against yours.

"Don't be ashamed of it, because... I know I'm your teacher for only two weeks but from the moment I saw you, I wanted to touch you so bad" He said it as he was slowly caressing your cheek, but then he was lowering his hand to your breast to the end of your dress. He slowly pulled it up, rubbing your thighs. You moaned quietly. He caught your lips hard, trailing his tongue over your top lip, begging for entrance. You granted it. His tongue darting in to play with yours. You moaned into his mouth as you clutched his fluffy hair in your fingers pulling him nearer to you. His hands began to trail over your knickers. He started to rub it hard through the material

"Take them off" you sighed into his kiss.

"Please, now" he smiled. He saw how much you wanted, craving for him. He took your knickers off and grabbed your arse tightly, lifting you up on his table. He laid you down and placed your legs on his shoulders as he pushed two fingers inside you. You grabbed the edge of the table, crying out in need. He started to slide his fingers deeper in, hitting your g post hard. You cried out in pleasure again, making your whole body raise off the table, so your whole weight was on his shoulders. His fingers being pushed in even further.

"Oh Elizabeth" he groaned, watching you shake under him.

"You're so wet for me. I know this is wrong, you're my student, doesn't matter that you're 17, but I've been craving your body like I've never before. You cry out.

"Touch me, sir, please, I have been dreaming about you taking me over this desk since I first walked into your class" you screamed at the end of it as he caught your clit, pinching them between his fingers. He kept pumping them into you.

"Oh, I'm close" you cried through moanings as he pulled them out before you came. You looked at him and smiled as you got down on your knees. You unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. You took them off along with his boxers. His hard cock slapping against his stomach.

"Oh, sir, you are so excited" you said as you took it to your mouth.

"Oh shit Elizabeth, that is deep, oh" he kept moaning as you were sucking on him hard. You took his so deep, all you could feel was his dick in your mouth. You were swirling your tongue over his length, lightly scraping your teeth along the sides. He was grabbing your hair, pushing you down a little bit more. Your wetness was running down your legs as you pushed a finger inside you, catching your clit hard. You were so close, but then he pulled his cock out of your mouth, watching you as you slipped your finger out of your slit. He roughly lifts you up, taking off your dress and your bra. He took off his shirt as he placed you on the table, lifting your legs on his shoulders. He positioned himself in front of you. You could feel his tip on your clit.

"Sir, you're such a tease"

"Oh, Liz, it turns me on when you say sir" he uttered as he slipped himself with one fast thrust. He was moving so fast, you were screaming from the pleasure of feeling him inside of you. He stretched you so tight, you could feel him so deep. You wrapped your legs tight around his neck, making him slide in another inch.

"Oh fuck" you gasped, tears now streaming down your face. He leant down, kissing them away, catching your mouth gently, before he trailed his tongue down your neck moving it over your earlobe, biting it softly with each thrust inside of you.

"Liz, my name is Nate, but always call me sir if you wish" He moaned in your ear as your body began to thrash against his body. Your bodies sliding upon one another. You were crying out his name now. You were enjoying this so much, but than he did something you were not expecting. He pulled out of you, flipping your body and bending you over the table and than he slipped himself inside taking you hard from behind. His dick was huge and thick and you were feeling a little bit of pain. It hurt but it also felt so bloody good. He grabbed your waist pushing you more on to his swollen cock

"Oh Liz you're so tight" he gasped as he felt that you were getting close. He started thrusting faster and he lifted your arse a bit so he moved even further in. The only thing you could feel was his cock sliding in and out of you. Nate started to kiss your back trailing his tongue over your trembling body until he turned your head sideways, catching your mouth kissing you hard . You cried out in his mouth, biting his tongue a little while his cock slammed over your g spot

"Oh shit" you cried "You're so hard inside me. I bloody love it". You cry out as you throw your head to lie on the desk as Nate spreads your thighs even further apart. You are now griping the edge of the desk. His thrusts were now slower and uneven. He was hitting your g spot with every single stroke now.

"Oh sir, I'm close" you cry out as you reach your climax and relieve yourself all over his cock. You were just laying there as he was still moving inside of you. You grabbed the edge of the desk again, as his final thrust made you feel a bit dizzy as he came inside of you, filling you with his hot liquid. He collapsed on top of you, laying his head over your spine, placing small kisses along your backbone. He was still so hard inside of you, it felt so good. Your legs were still shaking a little. Nate caressed your waist as he slowly slipped himself out of you. You could feel your mixed juices running down your leg. Nate gently spun you round, lifting you up in his arm as he placed you on a chair, you sitting on top of his legs .You could still feel his hardness under your butt. He began to kiss your neck hard sucking on it as he started to play with your breast gently.

"Oh Nate" that was the first time you had said his name. He was kissing you so deep.

"Oh sir, you're still pretty hard there" you said as you lift yourself up a bit and slide his length into you.

"Oh god" you gasped as you grabbed the chair and started riding him fast. You were shaking as he filled you completely impaling you. It felt so good.

"Oh Liz, this is amazing" he moaned now.

Nate was begging you not to stop as he pushed your thighs further on his legs, sliding his cock in ever further. You arched your back and head back in ecstasy. He brings his mouth over your nipples. He slides out his tongue, catching your nipple hard, biting it a little.

"Oh Nate" you collapse against his shoulder, holding him close as he sucks on your breasts harder. Your other hand is running down his back, starching him with every thrust inside your body .

You were so close again. You were getting tired and you knew you wouldn't last long. You reached your climax, but you were still riding him, waiting for him to climax inside you again.

"Oh Liz" he roared as he finally went over the edge spilling himself hard in you. You kissed him slow one last time tangling his tongue around yours as you got up pulling him out of you. You're mixed cum dripping on your thighs. Nate was breathing heavily. He bent down now, holding your legs in place. He began to trail his tongue up your legs and then began to suck on the cum left over your shaking legs. He groaned against your skin. He brought his lips to within an inch of your slit blowing on your clit. He was teasing you again.

"Nate" you cried out bringing your eyes down to meet his desire filled ones. You caught his hair and you pushed his head to your entrance. He began to suck you off. You were threading your fingers through his hair as he slowly placed you on the floor as he continued to plunge his tongue in to you swirling it over every inch it felt so incredible. He then caught your clit between his tongue sucking on it while scraping his teeth gently over it now. Nate then tortured you further, adding two fingers to rub against your g spot. His free hand was trailing over your stomach and over your aching breasts. He caught his hand in yours and moved them to your breast, both of you pinching and massaging them hard. You were panting out of control now and he was driving you over the edge again. You came again this time into his mouth. You came down to meet his face and you licked the cum off of his lips and kissed him once again so hard pulling on his bottom lip a little.

"Well, sir, that was... how can I describe it? Unforgettable".

Nate scooped you into to his side laying your head over his heart. You sighed closing your eyes as he kissed your forehead gently, while running his fingers through your hair.

"I need you again Liz, say this is not a onetime thing. I know your body wants me, now let there be more, please I beg of you".

You pecked him lightly over his unsteady beating heart before you said.

"I need you, Nate, always. You are all I've been thinking about this last two weeks.

He smiled as he kissed you one last time and then you both got to your feet and got dressed. Before you left class, Nate gave you his phone number and a goodbye kiss.

"Goodbye, Nate" you said as you closed the door walking home with the biggest smile on your face.


End file.
